Professional Hunters aka School Students
by A Penned Desire
Summary: Hayate had always thought she knew everything there was too know about being a Hunter.Not to mention, being an excellent but snobbish one herself.A Blacklist Hunter.How could someone like her go to a unknown school when she was already so good in her job?
1. Chapter 1: 'Student' Hunter

Chapter 1: "Student" Hunter

Hayate Michiru was really dismal with the arrangement being laid out for her. Her guardian, more accurately known as her paternal grandfather had undeniably been behind all this.

" Hayate-sama, we've already arrived at our destination. "

The seventeen-year-old frowned and flopped backwards against the soft leather backrest of the limousine. She crossed her legs at the ankles and folded her arms across her chest. The chauffeur opened the door for her, bowing respectfully, as he waited for her to come out.

Her grandfather's personal secretary, Maamen, swivelled around in his seat to look back at her.

" Hayate-sama, you're really putting us in a very difficult position here. It would be best if you follow along with what your grandfather wishes of you. "

The girl's eyes flashed in anger as she sprang forward in her seat, her composed demeanour gone.

" Maamen, this isn't what I agreed to in the first place. Someone should have contacted me about this earlier. After all, it wasn't my idea of spending…that's not a decent word to express it but perhaps, _wasting_ one year here. "

Maamen could understand perfectly how Netero's granddaughter felt but he had no choice, neither had he any say in this matter. After all, Netero had decided on what was best for his own granddaughter.

" Hayate-sama, you are behind schedule. Mrs. Archer wants to meet you and already you are late for her appointment. "

However, she refused to budge from her seat. She simply resumed her position once before and closed her eyes.

Maamen sighed inwardly as he stepped out of the limousine. He noticed that several bystanders (newcomers) had gathered at the front steps of the building, staring at the limousine intriguingly.

" Hayate-sama, you are going to embarrass yourself if I were to drag you out of there, " he warned, extending a hand out to her.

Hayate muttered something crude under her breath although he was right there within earshot and slapped his hand away.

" I can get out fine on my own! " she snapped insolently and jumped out, slamming the door behind her with a loud thump before the chauffeur could react, with good measure.

" I appreciate that, Hayate-sama, " Maamen replied tolerantly.

There was no reaction from Maamen which caused her to be even more aggravated.

" Excuse me, sir! " a voice rang out.

Hayate looked up. A boy, approximately her age, with hair, the colour of snow and red eyes pushed past the now growing crowd and ran towards them.

" Are you an albino? " Hayate blurted out before she could stop herself, the moment he reached them.

" Hayate-sama! " Maamen exclaimed.

The seventeen-year-old blushed at her apparent impoliteness.

" Hayate-sama, you should know better than this, Please apologise to this young boy right now! " the secretary continued.

" No, it's okay, sir. I mean, you don't have to apologise. I'm used to it, " the stranger interpolated quickly. " By the way, are you Maamen-san? "

Maamen nodded.

" Yes, I am. "

The boy smiled at the both of them.

" I'm Emiya, head pupil counsellor of Shibuya Institute from Class 6-A. The chairman has appointed me to be Michiru-san's guide during the one year duration, " he explained. " I'll be more than honoured to be of service to her. "

Maamen dabbed at his sweaty brow with his handkerchief and glanced down at the time displayed in his pocket watch.

" Oh dear, that took longer than expected, " he muttered distractedly under his breath.

The secretary swiftly turned to Hayate.

" Hayate-sama, I'm already running late for some matters that I urgently need to attend to. Emiya-san will take care of you in my place. From here, I must bid

farewell. "

Hayate pretended not to hear since she was still furious with him.

She clearly knew that Maamen was not at fault here but she could help it. They had planned all this behind her back, without her knowledge. In fact, she was angry with everyone and her big brother was no exception. He must have agreed to this because she had a distinct feeling that he was involved somehow. How dare he do something like this to her, his own darling little sister?

Maamen did not even wait for her reply as he quickly strode back to the waiting limousine that the girl had just vacated.

Hayate watched him, give directions to the driver before the limousine left for his subsequent destination, while leaving her in the dust, trapped here in an indefinite school.

" Michiru-san, let me escort you to the chairman's office. "

Hayate turned to look at the boy who had introduced himself as Emiya. He smiled warmly at her which the girl did not reciprocate and walked ahead of her, hands in his pockets. Although hesitant, Hayate followed but kept a good distance away from him.

The whisperings escalated to the next level as she walked past the other students that had gathered at the front. She knew that they were gossiping about her and that she did not like. One withering look was enough to cause a definite cease in the chatter.

" So, you are the granddaughter of the most highly regarded chairman of the Hunter's Association, " Emiya began, once they were out of earshot.

Hayate's eyes narrowed but she chose not to reply him because of the much too palpable answer.

Emiya cleared his throat when he realised that the question asked was wholly impractical.

" What I meant to say was… are you one of _them_? "

He turned round to face her fully.

" Emiya-san, I imply you should just show me the way to the chairman's office and not interrogate me any further, " Hayate answered frigidly. " That is your job,

isn't it? "

The head pupil counsellor looked startled.

Hayate's eyes softened considerably. She knew that she had no right to expel her anger on him. Besides, she had only just met him in less than a few minutes ago. Wasn't it one of her precedence to lean to make friends?

" Emiya-san, I'm in the best of mood today and I would be grateful for it if you would refrain from asking me questions every now and then. "

A look of understanding crept into his gaze as he nodded.

" Personal problems, huh? Sure, I understand. "

For the first time, a faint smile played on the girl's lips.

" Thank you, Emiya-san. "

The head pupil counsellor led her through various hallways and finally stopping in front of a set of frosted double glass doors. He stepped aside to make for Hayate.

" Here? "

Emiya nodded to confirm the location of the chairman's office.

" Right through these doors, Michiru-san. "

Hayate licked her lips, tasting the juicy syrupiness of her minty lemon lip balm which she applied on earlier and squared her shoulders, tugging the hem of her oversized grey sweatshirt down. Once she was ready, the seventeen-year-old seized the metal handle and pulled open one of the double doors which was amazingly light. Hayate stepped inside and released the handle, allowing it to swing freely backwards, in place.

The room was wide and spacious, with warm earthly tones of colours splashed ardently onto the walls. There were rows of cabinets dotting the periphery of the room, ornaments and framed pictures hanging haphazardly on the walls. Thus, creating an inviting and comfortable atmosphere. Amidst the clutter, was a large office desk with papers filed orderly in huge stacks at one end while the other end was a woman bent over, writing something furiously on a letter pad.

The woman looked up instantly, the moment Hayate entered. For a moment, there was silence as she examined the girl from head to toe, taking in every single detail.

" And who might you be? " the woman inquired, her sleek hoary pen still suspended over her letter pad.

Feeling strangely self-conscious under her scrutiny, Hayate began to stammer.

" Uh…well, I'm H-Hayate Michiru. "

The woman's eyes widened, almost to the size as saucer plates and it took her a long moment to register her name. Within the next second, she jumped up from her chair, causing it to topple over and rushed over to Hayate, a warm and friendly smile stretched across lush lips.

" Hayate-chan! " she gushed enthusiastically and hugged the now flabbergasted

girl. " I was waiting for you! "

_Waiting for me…?_

_What could have possibly made her to act the way she is right now…?_

_First, she acts cold and then she acts all wacky and out of character…_

_What is going on, exactly…?_

" Mum, please. You're smothering her. "

Immediately, Hayate spun round and nearly collapsed from utter bewilderment.

" Emiya?! " she exclaimed.

The guy had apparently entered without her noticing and was now leaning casually against a cabinet, arms folded across his chest.

" Emiya, I'm clearly not smothering her. I was hugging her. Hugging! " Mrs. Archer declared indignantly.

Emiya shrugged his shoulders and shot Hayate, a fleeting look of amusement.

" Right, mum, but from where I was standing, you were choking her. "

The woman shook her head, sighing heavily and then turned to face Hayate.

" Hayate-chan, I'm sure you've met my son, Emiya earlier on, didn't you? "

Before the seventeen-year-old could answer, Emiya beat her to it.

" Of course, she did, mum. I mean, you were the one who told me to fetch her, didn't you? "

Mrs. Archer touched one painted bright cherry red fingernail to her lower lip and tilted her head slightly to one side.

" Did I now? " she said. " That's not what I remembered. If I were to recall correctly, weren't you the one who volunteered to be Hayate's guide? "

Hayate glanced at Emiya out of the corner of her eye and spotted a faint red colouring his pale cheeks. However, the boy managed to keep his blush in check since it disappeared a few moments later.

" I wanted to make her feel welcomed here, mum since she is going to be in my class and all, " Emiya protested exasperatedly.

Emiya's mother smiled shrewdly.

" Are you – "

The head pupil counsellor quickly interrupted her.

" I think the other newbies are about to arrive, I better go check on them. "

With that, he hastened out of the office.

Seeing Emiya's hasty departure, both Mrs. Archer and Hayate dissolved into giggles. Laughter was indeed the best medicine for Hayate. It did wonders for her since her unhappiness had evaporated, leaving her feeling more vibrant and cheery.

Nevertheless, that does not necessarily mean that her grandfather was right. Maybe, even far from it. She was determined to prove him, Maamen, her big brother… everyone wrong, that school is nothing but downright agonising.


	2. Chapter 2: In The Name Of Friendship

Chapter 2: In The Name Of Friendship

Gon Freecs and Killua Zaoldyeck was lying on their backs, next to each other on the sand, at the nearest Whale Island beach, staring up at the azure and almost cloudless sky. To them, it was a suitable day, neither too hot nor too cold for sky-gazing.

" Nee Killua? " Gon began. " Don't you think that the sky seems so endless, stretching from one pole to another? "

" Maybe, I've never thought about it that way, " Killua told him absently, placing his hands behind his head and crossed his left leg over his upright right one in an odd inverted P-shape.

Sensing that Killua's mind was not at ease, Gon sat up and turned to face him fully.

" Killua, is there something that you want to talk about? "

The other boy closed his eyes and then opened them again, sighing.

" Is there anything that I can hide from you? " Killua teased him, smiling.

" Actually, I only noticed that by your voice, " Gon answered. " It's like you're here but at the same time, you're not. Do you get what I mean? "

Killua pushed himself into a sitting position.

" I think so but anyway, there is something. "

" Don't tell me that it's about the letters? " Gon suggested. " Because if you are, I hid them in a really excellent hiding place so Mito-san will not be able to find them and come to know about it, "

Despite Gon's assurance, Killua still had doubts.

" Yes, but what if she _did _seethem? " Killua asked him. " And then what will happen to us? Won't she furious? "

" That's one thing but the thing is she won't out find out about it, trust me. "

" So, where did you hide the letters? " Killua blurted out.

Gon was about to answer when…

" GON! KILLUA! "

Both of them grimaced at the mention of their names as they slowly turned their heads, to look back over their shoulders. A very displeased Mito-san was running towards them, at breakneck speed. Oh boy, were they in for a lot trouble when the boys spotted her waving something which caused to gulp. The stark white letters which they had received a few days ago was clutched in the woman's hand as she waved them about in the air like a deranged person.

" GON! KILLUA! WHAT IS THIS? " Mito-san demanded, flashing the documents in their faces after a moment's pause to catch her breath.

" Uh…letters? " Gon suggested sheepishly, causing Killua to snigger.

Mito-san glared at the both of them.

" Exactly, letters from school! " she roared. " Why didn't you show them to me? "

" We were trying to, " Killua lied. " But…well, we – "

His sentence was cut short by the angry woman.

" By hiding, isn't it?!? "

Both of them winced as her loud voice pounded painfully into their ears, nearly bursting their eardrums.

" The letters were dated five days ago and that should have been plenty of time for you to tell me about it, shouldn't it? " she bellowed, continuing with her angry tirade.

The boys looked to one another helplessly as Gon's aunty droned on and on.

" …I have already informed the chairman of the Hunter's Association about the matter at hand. "

" EH?!? " both of them exclaimed in unison.

Mito-san nodded evenly, her temper finally sated.

" Yes, both of you are going to Shibuya Institute. I have already made all the arrangements, " she declared firmly. " That is my decision. Now, let's head back for lunch. "

Satisfied after yelling her heart out at the two of them, Mito-san began walking, whistling a happy tune as the boys followed her meekly from behind.

" Gon? " Killua hissed. " Just where did you hide those stupid things? "

" Eh? " the other boy whispered. " Inside my pillowcase, of course! "  
" WHAT?!? " Killua cried out, his voice ringing out. " And you call that a hiding place?! It's more of an _'I see you'_ place! "

Gon grew defensive.

" It is an excellent hiding place! " he insisted. " Besides, that was the only place I could think of. "

Killua slapped his forehead and sighed heavily.

" I knew I should have been the _one _to hide it and you should have been the

look-out, " he muttered under his breath. " Geez! "

So, that concludes how our friends landed here at Shibuya Institute. It was all thanks to Gon's simple-mindedness and not to mention…his very bad hiding place.

_Imagine, a pillowcase…!_

_How could he have hidden them in a pillowcase…?_

_And his, for that matter…?_

Killua could have banged his head on the wall. He should have known about Gon's personality after being friends with him for more than a year.

_Geez…!_

" Nee, Killua? "

His best friend's voice snapped him out of thoughts as Gon's face filled his vision.

" What? "

" Is both Kurapica and Leorio coming too? " Gon asked him.

" Eh? "

Killua's eyes widened and he quickly scanned the bevy of students, scattered all around them, searching for any signs of their other friends. There was no such luck. They were nowhere to be found.

" I don't know, Gon. Maybe not, " he answered, disappointed.

" Oh. "

For a moment, there was silence but then he brightened up.

" We can give them a call to see if they're coming as well! "

Killua smiled and slapped his shoulder playfully.

" That's a great idea, Gon! "

The other boy pulled out his cell phone and began dialling Kurapica's number first.

Suddenly, the phone was snatched out his grasp.

" What the – " Killua began.

" No cell phones allowed within the school premises, boy. "

Both of them looked up at Gon's phone-snatcher.

An older boy of approximately age seventeen or eighteen with white hair and red eyes towered over them, the communicating device in his grip.

" And who the _hell_ are you? " Killua demanded, matching his glare with his own, refusing to back down.

" K-Killua, " Gon hissed, trying to calm his friend down but apparently failing since the boy did not even hear him since he was too busy glaring to take notice. " Cool it! "

" Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? " the stranger asked him, calmly.

Killua raised his eyebrows.

" Oh yeah? Shouldn't it be the other way round after seeing you barging in on us like that? " Killua shot back sarcastically.

" Oh yeah. That's right, " the older boy replied, smiling sheepishly at them. " I'm sorry. "

" It's okay, really, " Gon spoke up automatically.

" Yeah. No harm done, " Killua agreed.

" I'm Emiya, head pupil counsellor of Shibuya Institute, " Emiya said graciously, introducing himself and held his hand out. " I'm a senior here. "

" I'm Gon, " Gon told him, taking his hand and shaking it.

" Killua, " the other boy replied simply with a nod of acknowledgment.

" Since the both of you are new to this school and its rules, I'll give you guys, a chance and give the phone back to you but you must promise me not to use it doing school hours because that is not allowed, " Emiya explained to them and handing the cell phone back to its rightful owner.

" Emiya-san! " a female voice called out.

All of them turned at the mention of the older boy's name. A girl, not much older than Emiya himself, with long straight pink hair gathered up in a messy ponytail and translucent green eyes, ran up to them while carrying an armful of papers.

" Michiru-san, what are you doing down here? " Emiya asked her. " I thought you were still in the chairman's office? "

The girl acknowledged both boys with a smile before she turned to face the head pupil counsellor.

" Emiya-san, Mrs. Archer told me to give these to you, " she answered, indicating to the papers which she was carrying. " And please call me by my first name with no formalities needed. "

Before Emiya could say anything, Killua interrupted.

" _Excuse me_, woman, but who are you? "

The girl turned her attention to him, her green eyes boring deep into his blue ones.

" Do I even know you? " she spoke coolly. " I was only addressing Emiya-san and not to you, boy. "

Killua's stare evolved into a glare.

" Hey, hey. Relax guys, " Emiya chimed in, trying to appease the two of them.

" Nee, Killua? " Gon whispered. " You shouldn't be rude to anyone you've just met. Try to widen your circle of friends and not just limit it to me, Kurapica and Leorio. Besides, the whole point of going to school is to make lots of friends. Why not start with both Emiya-san and Michiru-san? They seem nice. "

On hearing this, Killua broke eye-contact and looked away.

_But…_

_How in the world do I do that…?_

_Making friends…_

_How does one do that…?_

" Why don't you start by introducing yourself first, Killua? " Gon suggested as if reading his thoughts.

_Introducing myself…?_

Slowly, Killua took one hand out his pockets and shakily extended it out towards the girl.

" Uh…well, I'm Killua. "

Gon noticed that there was a slight tremble in his voice as he stammered out the words to introduce himself but it was a start. He looked over at her, wanting to see how she responded.  
There was a mixture of amusement and shock on her face but regardless of that, she smiled warmly down at him and kneeled down.

" I'm Hayate Michiru, Killua, " the girl responded in a friendly voice, shaking his hand and then ruffled his hair. " Call me Hayate please and there is no need for formalities. "

The younger boy blushed and stared down at his shoes.

" It must have taken you a lot of courage to say that, Killua and I appreciate that . "

This sentence was whispered to him before Hayate drew herself up to her full height.

Killua's eyes widened at this.

_What…?_

_She noticed that instantly…?_

_Gon was right…_

_She is a nice person…_

" That went well, didn't it, Killua? " Gon said, asking for his friend's opinion about the introduction.

Killua smiled, a small one and nodded, feeling relieved.

_All this time…_

_I was taught not to make friends…_

_Just because I'm an assassin…?_

_Maybe, assassins also need friends…_

_I felt scared at that time…_

_Scared of being rejected by her…_

_But…_

_It didn't turn out that way, in the end…_

_By putting my pride and ego aside…_

_I gained a friend…_

_Make that two…_

_Hayate and Emiya…_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3: A Perfumer's Subject

Chapter 3: A Perfumer's Subject

Soon after the introductions, Hayate found herself surrounded by her newfound friends. Emiya, Killua and Gon.

_Maybe, it isn't so bad after all…_

" Emiya-kun! " a female voice rang out.

The four of them turned. A girl also around Emiya's and Hayate's age came bounding up to the group. She had shoulder-length honey blond hair and dark blue eyes. Boy, had she a great figure and that she was well-aware of it since the girl wore a body-hugging blue blouse, revealing her midriff with a pierced bellybutton and a white miniskirt. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Emiya's neck and hugged him.

" Hello to you too, Anais, " the head pupil counsellor greeted her patiently.

Hayate noticed that he did not return her embrace but instead waited for her to get off him.

" Why don't we go somewhere more private, Emiya? " Anais suggested, looking at Emiya flirtatiously.

_She barely even glanced at us…!_

_Much less, say hello…!_

_What does she take us for…?_

_Air…?_

Emiya looked to Hayate for help but the seventeen-year-old kept her eyes averted at the ground. She was shifting from foot to foot, unable to know how to react. His eyes fell onto the stack of papers in her arms that she had apparently forgotten to pass them to him.

_That's it…!_

" Um, Anais, not now. The chairman gave me a job to do so I can't come with you, " the boy told her, extracting himself from her.

" Again? " Anais cried out, pouting.

Emiya nodded, feeling relieved.

" Okay, I'll see you around then, " Anais announced and flounced away.

Hayate could hardly contain her temper as she glared after the Blondie.

" Just what is her problem? " she demanded.

" Yeah, she was being downright rude, " Killua agreed. " It's like we weren't even here. "

The older sighed heavily and shook his head.

" That's Anais Kanazuki, the most popular and richest girl here, " he explained. " And yeah, you get people like her once in awhile. "

" Is she always like that? " Gon asked him.

" I can't say for sure but she can be nice when she wants to be, " Emiya answered truthfully. " Besides, I don't judge people based on their outward appearance alone. It's the inside that counts. "

Gon nodded thoughtfully.

" Anyway, I have to sort you guys out before you officially start school tomorrow, that is, " Emiya said, changing the subject. " Now, if you would please excuse me. "

The head pupil counsellor took the stack of papers from Hayate and strode off from the group.

" Hey, what does he mean sort us out? " Killua asked Hayate.

" Beats me, " she answered. " I'm not a senior here. I'm new to this school, just like you guys are. "

The boys' eyes widened at this revelation.

" If you are new here, wouldn't that make you, a Hunter too? " Killua demanded.

Hayate smiled mysteriously down at them.

" What do you think? " she asked them, playfully.

Both Killua and Gon looked at each other, then back at her and nodded.

The seventeen-year-old kneeled down and placed her hands on their heads, ruffling their hair.

" Let this be a secret between the three of us, okay? " Hayate whispered, winking.

The boys nodded vigorously, obviously delighted.

" Yes, I am. A Blacklist Hunter, to be exact. " the girl continued, still

whispering. " However, I'm a Perfume Hunter as well. "

" EH? " both of them exclaimed in unison. " A Perfume Hunter? What's that? "

Hayate giggled at their simultaneous reactions.

" I'm a licensed perfumer. A perfumer is someone who is a professional perfume maker in the perfume industry, " she explained. " I'm probably the only one who is a Perfume Hunter because it's a self-proclaimed title. Being a perfumer is my secondary job but my primary job is a Blacklist Hunter. So, what about the two of you? "

" We are Hunters too but not a type specified one, " Killua replied.

Hayate stared at them, shocked.

" Then, why be a Hunter? "

" I'm trying to find my dad who is also a Hunter and Killua's trying to help me with it, " Gon explained to her.

Hayate's eyes narrowed at this.

" Who's your dad? "

The boy's dark chocolate eyes met hers directly.

" Gin Freecs. "

" Gin Freecs, huh? I've heard a lot about him form my grandpa, " Hayate said. " A very reputable man, he is. You must be proud of him and his achievements. "

Gon nodded in agreement.

" Attention people! " Emiya announced loudly, clapping his hands. " I need your attention. "

The chattering stopped as everyone, including the three of them, turned to look over at the head pupil counsellor.

" I'm Emiya head pupil counsellor of this school. First of all, let me welcome you all to Shibuya Institute, " Emiya continued. " Right now, I have here with me are your forms for designated classes. Shibuya Institute is the only institute in Japan to offer this privilege to students. These forms are meant for you to choose your own classes based on interest. However, you have to take a minimum of five classes but you can take more if you like. Once completed, please hand it back to me. "

At this, there were murmurs of approval.

Soon after, the forms were being distributed around.

Hayate looked down at hers, thoughtfully.

" Hayate, what subjects are you taking? " Gon asked her, his eyes still fixed on his own form.

" Music, Chemistry and Physical Education…but the rest, I'm not sure. And you? "

" I'm taking the same subjects as Killua, " Gon declared cheerfully.

Killua whacked his shoulder.

" Yeah, and I'm not sure why he has to go and choose Math class although he knows that he's bad at arithmetic calculations. "

Hayate laughed.

" And you're taking that as well? "

Killua nodded glumly.

" I hate math. "

" But, you've never taken math as a subject before, Killua. Why not try it out and see? " Gon said, trying to comfort his friend. " Maybe, you might even grow to like the subject. You might never know.

Just then, Emiya joined them again.

" Hey guys, so what subjects are you taking? "

" We've pretty much decided what we want, " Killua answered. " Gon and I are taking the same subjects. Maths, Science, Physical Education, Japanese Language and Homeroom…whatever that is. "

" Homeroom is a special class where you will have two hours of free period unless another subject teacher wants to use that period to extend their lessons if they can't finish. " Emiya explained. " And you, Hayate? "

Hayate gave him, a wide smile.

" Music, Chemistry, Physical Education, Homeroom and Art, I guess. "

" Hey, good choice, Hayate! " Emiya remarked, grinning. " I'm in most of your classes. Music, Homeroom and Art. "

The seventeen-year-old nodded.

" What about the other two? "

" Dance and History, " her friend answered.

" And I assume _that _girl is your dance partner? " Killua put in, deviously.

Almost instantly, Emiya blushed.

" Killua! " Hayate exclaimed, shocked at his bluntness.

However, the younger boy just shrugged his shoulders, looking nonchalant about it.

" So, it true? " Gon pressed.

Emiya nodded, although seemingly hesitant to do so.

" Okay, that's enough prying you guys! " Hayate announced. " I'm not interested in Emiya's private life, neither should you be. "

Killua groaned but the older boy seemed relieved.

" So, why take Chemistry, Hayate? " Emiya inquired, changing the subject.

Hayate looked at him for a moment before she answered his question.

" I'm a licensed perfumer. In a way, my job is related to the subject. "

The head pupil counsellor's eyes bulged, almost out of their sockets.

" You are a _what_? " he gasped.

" I said, I'm a perfumer. "

There was a slight tinge of hostility in her voice.

" I'm so sorry, " Emiya told her quickly. " I didn't mean it that way. It's just well…you are too young to be a perfumer and all. "

He winced inwardly.

_Guess that came out wrong…_

Hayate's beautiful green eyes were narrowed into slits.

" Seventeen isn't too young, Emiya, " she shot back sarcastically. " I can prove it to you. "  
The head pupil counsellor really did not need an enemy, especially not Hayate. He raised his hands in surrender.

" Okay, okay. I believe you really, " Emiya reassured her, trying to sound convincing.

Hayate nodded curtly but did not reply him as she thrust her slip into his hand. Then, she left the group and strode off, without looking back.


End file.
